The present invention relates to an improvement of a weather strip for sealing between an opening border of various types of openings formed in the body of an automobile, and a door which closes the openings so as to be able to open in the closed state.
There is a weather strip wherein an insert panel (core material) is buried (Refer to Patent Document 1: Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 2004-505195 published by the Japan Institute of Invention and Innovation). This kind of weather strip integrally includes an axis-like clip in the insert panel, and by inserting and engaging the clip with a mounting hole of a door inner panel, the weather strip can be assembled to a door frame. However, in the case wherein the body of the automobile has complicated three-dimensional curved surfaces, the door frame also has complicated three-dimensional curved surfaces. Accordingly, the above-mentioned insert panel is required to have the same kind of shape. However, when the insert panel is molded in this kind of shape while molding an engaging portion in the clip, an undercut shape tends to be produced, so that a special consideration was required for a die design, and also the die was complicated. Also, due to the above-mentioned reasons, the molding die of the insert panel had limited possibilities for the die design, so that it was difficult to provide an innovative shape for the insert panel in order to enhance the rigidity.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a weather strip molded with a core material including engaging leg members inserted and engaged with a mounting hole formed in a mounting object as an insert, wherein the core material is molded according to the three-dimensional curved surfaces of the mounting object.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.